El debate
by bbneko
Summary: Un pequeño debate sobre la homosexualidad en Hogwarts. Es el único capitulo que sobrevivió a la destrucción del relato El pasado es importante Poco slash.


**"El debate"**

En el comedor a primera hora:

--Todavía no asististe a ninguna clase de debate y es la primera de mañana.

--¿Clase de debate?

--Si, Claro Harry, es que no te acuerdas que empezamos ayer a darla, la imparte Remus, solo va a estar hasta enero. ¡Y tiene muchas ganas de verte¿Cómo no puedes acordarte?

--Oh esto… Últimamente no sé dónde tengo la cabeza – No paro de pensar que desearia ser como los demás chicos y ya ni me entero que mi profesor preferido da clases aquí, como puedo ser así -¡Es genial!, y de que va eso del debate.

--Bueno te lo explico de nuevo pero tienes que atender en nada son los EXTASIS, no puedes seguir en las nubes. Pues como es muy importante saber hablar en publico y aprender a debatir correctamente, ya que muchos quieren entrar en el ministerio, el director pensó que lo mejor seria unas clases de debate, y como son solo por dos meses, ha conseguido que dejen que el profesor Lupin las de, gracias a dios por que si llega a ser un profesor como la Umbridge me muero.

--Bueno perfecto veré a Remus, y "debatiré"¿sobre que tema se debate?

--Buena pregunta Harry, pues hay dos equipos y uno defenderá la postura del no y otro la del si.

--Ya bueno eso me lo imaginaba, pero sobre ¿Qué tema?

--La homosexualidad

Más tarde en la nueva aula de debate:

--La homosexualidad es la orientación sexual de las personas que se sienten atraídas por personas del mismo sexo.

Lupin hablaba claro, estaba serio, encima de una tarima, tanto a su derecha como a su izquierda había dos atriles, donde Harry supuso que deberían situarse los contrincantes, sus compañeros de casa le habían elegido como representante, y en Slytherin había seleccionado a Malfoy, el debate iba a ser una batalla realmente encarnizada.

--Más o menos conozco o supongo la opinión mayoritaría de las casas a las que pertenecen, pero para hacer de esté un verdadero ejerció de debate, Slytherin apoyara y Gryffindor estará en contra, ahora los representares tendrán media hora para preparar con el resto de su compañeros sus argumentos.

Harry se sentía aterrorizado, no solo tenia que hablar sobre su recientemente inclinación sino que además debía hacerlo en contra, y que debía preparar esos argumentos con sus compañeros, lo que bien podía significar descubrir lo que realmente pensaban sus amigos sobre el tema, por que sí de algo estaba seguro el chico que vivió, que uno es tolerante mientras el tema no te toque de cerca, "los inmigrantes aportan cultura" pero si roban en tu barrio fue culpa de los moros, de los negros o de los gitanos, todo el mundo habla de respeto pero a la hora de la verdad nadie se acuerda de tolerar.

--Como se pasa el profesor Lupin, como se defiende el ser homofóbico.

El que acababa de hablar había sido Neville, y tras la mirada de la mayoría de sus compañeros comenzaba a arrepentirse, allí iban a sacar muchos argumentos en contra. Harry tembló ya que el también noto la mirada, y decidió echar un cable.

--Venga nos ponemos a ello, el primer argumento sería que va en contra de lo tradicional por ejemplo.

--Y que es asqueroso.

Ron acompaño la frase con un gesto de vomito. Y nuestro protagonista de ojos verdes, sintió nauseas pero por otra razones.

-- ¿Como pueden acostarse con un tío?, es enfermizo, con lo ricas que están las chorvas.

--Oye, no somos "Chorvas" Deán, y segundo hoy en día se puede afirmar científicamente que, desde el punto de vista funcional, la homosexualidad y la heterosexualidad tienen más puntos en común que diferencias. Son personas que se sienten atraídas por individuos del mismo sexo, como yo me siento atraída por los hombres y suponemos que tú te sientes atraído por las mujeres, aunque tratándonos como ganado y llamándonos chorvas no se si lo podrás demostrar algún día.

-- ¿Qué estas insinuando? Yo ligo cuando quiero y con quien quiero, no como otras que están que no mean, y no les hacen ni puto caso.

--¡Paz, Déan, Hermione! Se supone querida que buscamos argumentos en contra no a favor, Harry argumenta por favor.

El chico miro a su compañera, era una chica muy borde, muy mírame y no me toques, Harry siempre había pensado que el lugar ideal para Sabrina era la casa de las serpientes, pero después del comportamiento solitario, depresivo y de su casi tentación por el otro lado que el había sufrido en los dos años anteriores y que siempre recordaría que el sombrero quería ponerlo en esa casa, ya no se permitía esa manía clasificadora, al final todos eran iguales con sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas.

-Solo somos unos niños- --Vale, esta bien que Hermione exponga algunos argumentos a favor, porque así podré preparar algunas respuestas para Malfoy.

--Tengo uno en contra, los maricas son unos pervertidos, no tienen pareja fija ¿No habéis oído hablar de los cuartos oscuros? Follan como conejos por eso siempre pillan el sida.

--El sida lo inventaron para acabar con los maricones y las putas, pero se descontrolo.

--Pero que chorradas estáis diciendo. ¡Que el Sida se invento como arma¿Pero os estáis escuchando?

--Tranquila Mione recuerda que solo están dando argumentos, tu como debatirías estos.

--Pero Harry si es que se caen por su propio peso; los gays no son gente pervertida y obsesionada con el sexo.

Culturalmente, en la sociedad, pesa este modelo de conducta homosexual denigrante. Pero es un tópico es injusto con la mayoría de personas homosexuales sanas, respetables, dignas, serias y equilibradas. Muy a menudo, se considera a los homosexuales como personas enfermas y desequilibradas afectivamente y emocionalmente. Y eso no es cierto. Se han llevado a cabo estudios que demuestran que hay el mismo porcentaje de personas emocionalmente sanas y equilibradas tanto en grupos de homosexuales como en grupos de heterosexuales. Lo que pasa es que siempre se ha juzgado demasiado a partir de modelos heterosexuales.

--Se juzga a partir de los modelos heterosexuales, por que estos son los razonables, la pareja a de ser reproductora, o la especie se extinguiría. Es la base de la sociedad crear y mejorar un futuro.

--Es decir ¿que aquellas parejas compuestas por mujeres o hombres estériles son inadecuadas para la sociedad¿Quizás deberíamos condenar a la soledad a todos aquellos que no puedan o no quieran tener hijos?

--¿Por?

--Por que no lo han elegido.

--Ah¿y los gays han elegido serlo?

--...

--Es puro vicio, Hermione.

Otra vez era Ron el que hablaba, y a Harry escuchar ese tipo de declaraciones de la boca de su mejor amigo empezaba a ponerle nervioso.

--Yo si tuviera un hijo marica, lo mataba.

--No serias capaz, de matar a tu propio hijo por algo así.

--Bueno Harry, matarlo lo que se dice matarlo no, solo haría como si no lo tuviera, recuerdas a Percy, pues parecido.

Harry, estaba tan blanco llegado este punto, que comenzaba a mimetizarse con la pared, así que cuando el profesor Lupin, lo llamo para que diera comienzo el debate, no pudo evitar pegar un salto.

--Bueno empezaremos con los argumentos en contra; Sr. Potter, por favor.

--Esto...

Harry, tenia ganas de pellizcarse, quizás esto fuera tan solo una pesadilla, y él no tenia que ponerse a justificar un odio, que le afectaba directamente a si mismo.

--¿Qué pasa Potter, el chico maravilloso ya no sabe ni Hablar?

--Sr. Malfoy, un respeto hacia su compañero, venga Harry, comienza.

--Eh, si claro - esto; ¿y que digo? bufff- --Todos los seres humanos sentimos apetencias y distintas inclinaciones, unas son ordenadas, y otras desordenadas. Se suele decir que la inclinación Homosexual es algo innato y que por tanto esta actividad es un derecho humano que se debe respetar, pero curiosamente aun no hay estudios que demuestren con suficiente claridad que sea genético, hormonal, cerebral o etc.

Aun así, también se ha insinuado que el alcoholismo tiene una base genética, y sabemos que esta tan solo predispone, y no obliga a tales actos. Las personas afectadas son libres de curarse o buscar ayuda, cosa que hasta muy poco se podía hacer si estabas afectado por la homosexualidad.

Quizás ser gay no sea algo que se escoja, pero somos libres de elegir que hacer con respecto a tal inclinación; además una inclinación no puede ser la base para un comportamiento dañino para la sociedad: En primer caso, el sexo anal es la puerta al contagio de numerosos virus, ya que el recto no ha sido ideado para tal uso, con esta practica es fácil contagiarse de sífilis, sida, hepatitis y otras enfermedades varias, además este tipo de actividades sexuales inapropiadas ocurren en lugares antihigiénicos como lavabos o espectáculos pornográficos, si esto le añadimos el gran numero de compañeros sentimentales anónimos que tiene los homosexuales nos encontramos con una verdadera arma para la salud. Sí, hay parejas monogamas, no lo voy a negar, pero estas son las menos, un porcentaje muy escaso, porque seamos francos una persona que centra su vida en la búsqueda del placer y en si mismo nunca podrá formalizar una relación de pareja estable.

También reconozco que el sida ha aumentado en las parejas heterosexuales, pero también deberíamos recordar a los bisexuales que introdujeron la fatídica enfermedad al resto de la población, sin olvidar también la culpa que han tenido las drogas y el intercambio de agujas.

En segundo lugar, el hombre y la mujer, son diferentes, han sido creados con esas diferencias para poder aportar y crear una sociedad adecuada para la continuidad de la especie, puede que no todos los hombres ni todas las mujeres puedan reproducirse pero no todos los niños tienen padres desgraciadamente, así que tratar de justificar que la homosexualidad no es dañina para la continuidad de la especie alegando a estas parejas seria ilógico y tercera razón la homosexualidad no puede ser justificada ya que quienes la defienden atentan contra los mismos pilares de la sociedad, si aceptamos a los gays y lesbianas también tenemos que aceptar que puedan adoptar, hecho que haría que esos niños se sintieran confusos con su propia sexualidad, sería el caos para las pensiones y todos los demás beneficios que se adquieren con el matrimonio, la legalización de este comportamiento en todos los sentidos daría pie, a que se legalizaran o aceptaran otros comportamientos inapropiados como el sadomasoquismo, el nudismo o naturismo, etc.

--¿Es Discriminación estas opiniones? Nadie pone en duda que la pederastia, la necrofilia, la gerontofilia, son aberraciones, pero en cambio no se pueden hacer distinciones, que una palabra sinónima de discriminación, cuando hablamos de una sexualidad equivoca como es la homosexualidad.

Estos son mis argumentos en contra de la homosexualidad.

La clase había enmudecido, Lupin se encontraba pálido, había esperado comentarios homofóbicos, burlas, titubeos, pero no la exposición calmada y "razonada" que acababa de presenciar, tragando saliva, y procurando que nadie notara su incomodidad, empezaba a creer que no debía haber elegido ese tema, dio pie a Malfoy.

--Vaya Harry, se nota que no tenias ningún problema para asumir la postura en contra, bueno ahora me tocara a mí la parte fácil, ya que esta de moda todo ese rollo del apoyo y la tolerancia, y es muy sencillo encontrar justificaciones.

--Para empezar creo que hay que dejar claro que la homosexualidad no es una perversión sino una variante de la sexualidad y que La calidad humana no depende de la orientación sexual que uno tenga y también que el enamoramiento no es propiedad de la pareja heterosexual porque dos hombres o dos mujeres también pueden quererse con ternura, generosidad y fidelidad.

¿Hay siempre amor en las relaciones heterosexuales? Las razones que han dado lugar a que la homosexualidad sea un tema a debate son tan sólo culturales, y que estas no son representativas de nada ya que en diferentes culturas el tema a sido tratado con diferentes posturas. Lo que hay que tener muy claro es que el homosexual es persona, un individuo, que como tal difiere del resto pero forma parte de una sociedad y a de ser un miembro integrado de esta, con los mismos derechos y obligaciones, una inclinación sexual no debe ser razón para negar derechos completamente razonables como son el matrimonio, la adopción, etc.

No se puede etiquetar a una persona sólo por el hecho de ser homosexual, la etiqueta margina y desvalora, no se puede humillar o encasillar a nadie por sus actos o tendencias. Se juzga a los homosexuales con estereotipos y prejuicios, sin tener en cuenta que son personas normales, pero con una orientación sexual diferente de la mayoría.

La mayoría nunca reflexiona sobre la posibilidad de que aquél con el que uno se topa pueda ser homosexual, lo cual en realidad significa que uno presupone que todos son heterosexuales. Además se tiene una imagen muy clara del aspecto de los homosexuales: "Todos los maricas son afeminados y todas las lesbianas son ahombradas".Esta es la concepción general pero la realidad no es esa, ya que la homosexualidad no se ve por fuera. Los hombres gay y las lesbianas tienen el mismo aspecto y la misma conducta que el resto de la gente. Ante esta realidad humana deberíamos mantener una actitud respetuosa: ni reírnos de ello ni aplaudirlo, sino acoger y comprender. Sobre las razones por la que unos son gays y otros no, es verdad que no están del todo claras pero cada vez coge mas fuerza la hipótesis de que sólo una actuación conjunta de elementos biológicos, psicológicos y sociales, en diversos grados de interacción, podría dar lugar a una orientación homosexual prevalente, generalmente establecida desde muy temprano.

Aunque La sexualidad puede expresarse de distintas formas en distintas fases de la vida, es posible pasar de la heterosexualidad a la homo o bisexualidad y viceversa, al margen de la edad, por eso es tan difícil encontrar causas para tener un tipo de sexualidad. Lo importante aquí no es el porque se es homosexual sino la tolerancia porque rara vez se retrata la vida cotidiana de los homosexuales, esa vida que implica trabajo, hacer las compras, recoger a los niños en la guardería y cinco semanas de vacaciones, aquella vida que es la misma independiente de si se es homosexual o heterosexual.

Cuando la homosexualidad se hace visible es sobre todo en actitudes negativas, estereotipos y prejuicios, a menudo a través de bromas pesadas sobre maricas, películas pornográficas " lesbianas " o como algo ajeno y peligroso por Ej. Los titulares amenazantes sobre "homosexualismo" en el Profeta. Lo que tenemos que comenzar es simplemente a aprender a respetar a aquellos que son diferentes a nosotros y entonces crearemos una sociedad digna para el futuro.

Y sí, es discriminación, el tratar de separar del conjunto aquellos que por sus características difieran del resto.

--Muy bien Sr. Malfoy, Potter, por hoy la clase ha terminado, en la próxima clase trataremos el tema del "papel de la mujer en la sociedad", Hermione y Zabini se encargaran de la exposición.

Harry fue hasta su mesa y comenzó a recoger sus libros igual que el resto de sus compañeros, El profesor Lupin salio velozmente del aula en dirección a las mazmorras detalle que al muchacho de ojos verdes no paso desapercibido, en su interior se despertó esa vena cotilla, que siempre le metía en problemas, pero cuando se disponía a seguirlo, se cruzo Draco, con su escolta personal.

--Vaya, Potter quien hubiese dicho que eras homófobo, el héroe y resulta que no es tan tolerante como todos pensaban, porque como ya dije antes te resulto muy fácil encontrar argumentos en contra.

--Malfoy no te confundas solo era un ejercicio, quizás a ti te resulto realmente difícil encontrarlos a favor como a mi encontrarlos en contra. Pero no por ello voy diciendo que seas homosexual.

--¿Y que pasa si lo fuera te causaría algún problema?, supongo que al héroe le asquearía tal hecho, un compañero gay en su misma escuela.

Ron ya no se aguantaba más por intervenir, y salto animado, viendo que se le abrían nuevas puertas para meterse con el slytherin.

--¿Eres marica Malfoy? Que pasa resulta que Harry te pone, por eso siempre te metes con nosotros, eres como los niños de parvulario que pegan a las niñas de las que se enamoraran, pobrecito Malfoy, pero Harry no es de esos, así que olvídate de él.

--Ron, no te pases.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos tanto, que parecían que se le iban a salir¿desde cuando a Harry le importaba que se pasase con Malfoy?

--Vaya comadreja, y si no fuera por Potter por quien andase, quizás me ponen como tu dices, los pobretones pelirrojos¿como es eso?, ah si, polos opuestos se atraen.

--¡Yo no soy uno de esos degenerados!

--Como te pones por una simple broma, zanahoria, creo que tienes mucho miedo de que piensen que eres gay, quizás tengas miedo de que tu amiguito homofóbico te de lado si se entera de tu verdadera sexualidad.

--¡No soy gay! Además aunque lo fuera Harry nunca me dejaría de lado.

--No nunca lo haría, pero Ron ... mejor te lo digo luego; no soy homófobo...

--Vaya¿que le tienes que decir luego Potter? ese "pero" a sonado muy mal, quizás no lo dejarías de lado pero lo mandarías a tomar por culo, jejeje.

--Malfoy por ultima vez no soy homofogo, sino...

--¿Sino?

--Esto quería decir...

--Será mejor Potter, comadreja, que dejemos estas tonterías para otro día, o llegaremos tarde a la próxima clase.

Draco no paraba de mirar a Harry, le parecía haber entendido una cosa, pero no estaba seguro, pero si era lo que el creía que era, el curso se prometía muy entretenido.

A Ron también le rondaba esa frase, y comenzó a rondarle una idea en la cabeza que no le gustaba nada, así que se marcho a la siguiente clase por su cuenta sin esperar a Harry el cual se encontró sólo, ya que Hermione hacia siglos que se había marchado, ella nunca llegaría tarde a una clase cuando se estaban preparando para los éxtasis, ni aunque hubiese un terremoto, Neville y Dean habían desaparecido y la verdad Harry lo agradecía por que en ese momento solo podía pensar que acababa de firmar una sentencia de muerte, casi había proclamado su homosexualidad y solo hacia un par de días como mucho que la había aceptado¿como iba a reaccionar la próxima vez que se cruzara con Malfoy, y que le diría su amigo, y si se corría la voz, no sabia que era peor si que le consideraran homófobo gay, pero estaba claro que en los próximos días se le iba a tachar de ambos?

-Si al menos me gustara alguien y el me correspondiera- Tristemente fue dando pasitos a la siguiente mazmorra imaginándose como sería ser pareja de Draco, Ron o incluso Snape. El morbo es el morbo se dijo así mismo.


End file.
